


nae coffin soge jeojang! followed you

by guanlinsgf



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: & JIHOON IS ONLY 4 PERCENT FAMOUS, & kinda dumb, College AU, M/M, O YEA, college students r cut off @ baejin!!!!, im a 2PARKNATOR!, im always a thot for social media fics.........., its ok . its fine., jihoon is his goth bf, kinda famous au ? idk, othr ships r also prevalent, probs some cursing ufhhjhf, rest are in high school xx, rlly fluffy!!!! at least..ill try to make it fluffy, this is shit compared 2 the old fic, this isnt JUS 2park but its . th focus ig, thts fine!!!!!!, twitter au, woojin is annoying, woojins not a fanboy, yea jeojang exists in this world too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinsgf/pseuds/guanlinsgf
Summary: in which park jeojang is a long forgotten 2012 meme and park woojin might just be a little obsessed with it. well... that, and he still wants his follow back.twitter/social media au!





	1. #findjeojang

**Author's Note:**

> this is a remake of my previous fic woojinsus sent you a message~ i didn't like the way it was going nd decided to make a different version hujhufijknjf

**beaver head**  @pwj99_

w/ever happened to that jeojang kid from like 2012

 

 **beaver head**  @pwj99_

[posted a video] THIS ONE

 

 **beaver head**  @pwj99_

not even gonna lie 13 yr old park woojin had such a crush on him...

 

 **beaver head**  @pwj99_

@JeoJangOfficial i miss u.......follow me back..........

 

 **view #neverforget** @dingdong98

@pwj99_ dont even start.... ur handle was followmebackjihoon65 for a week straight aftr it went viral

 

 **seobs soap** @egg3339

@dingdong98 @pwj99_ OMG I REMEMBER THAT GODD

 

 **yung money** @ketchupkin

@egg3339 @dingdong98 @pwj99_ BOY HAD A FANMADE T-SHIRT & EVERYTHING

 

 **mik leumas** @savageafnochill_5

@ketchupkin @egg3339 @dingdong98 @pwj99_ you're kidding right.....

 

 **baeJIN in ur area** @baejinXD

[posted a photo] bet @savageafnochill_5 @ketchupkin @egg3339 @dingdong98 @pwj99_

 

 **seobs soap** @egg3339

siri how 2 bleach ur eyeballs?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **ur my dad! boogie woogie woogie** (4)

woojin: youngmin this is important ur the one with the most followers

youngmin: ??? i've got like 4k

youngmin: donghyunnie's at 7.5k

daehwi: hyung half of those are his mom tho

donghyun: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

donghyun: my mom only has 4 accounts

youngmin: 5 now actually

youngmin: she forgot her password again & i made her a new one

donghyun: why is that so sweet,

daehwi: NO FLIRTATION IN MY HOME!

woojin: PLS U GUYS

donghyun: WHAT DO U WANT EVEN

youngmin: WE AREN'T GONNA PROMO YOU

daehwi: why would u promo woojin when u could promo me! :)

woojin: why wld they do that :/

daehwi: I HAVENT EVEN HIT MY FIRST THOUSAND YET ASSHOLE

donghyun: thats because u keep REMAKING

youngmin: ^^^^^

woojin: ^^^^^^

daehwi: STOP!!!! I GET BORED EASILY!!!!!!!

youngmin: NO EXCUSE! U HAD 999 BEFORE YOU REMADE!

donghyun: OH MY GODDD DID HE??

youngmin: YEAH

daehwi: ............

daehwi: ok i admit, the fame did get to me

woojin: LMFAOOO I REMEMBER THAT

woojin: "guys.... i'm remaking idk i feel like i need a fresh start elsewhere.. :) follow my new acc x"

woojin: DID U THINK ALL 999 WLD FOLLOW U AGAIN!

daehwi: I MEAN KINDA..

donghyun: u.....u FOOL

donghyun: NUMBERS R NOT EVERYTHING LEE DAEHWI!

daehwi: im the only one in the gc in the hundreds........

youngmin: sad

youngmin: anyways i love all my 4,879 followers!

daehwi: hyung just die already

daehwi: literally what is holding u back

woojin: OOF

youngmin: listen kid do u want the promo or not

daehwi: YES PLS

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **view #neverforget** @dingdong98

everyone~ follow my son @mydaehwi pls! he hasn't gotten to his first thousand yet!!! it's an early birthday present~

 

 **i miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@dingdong98 my birthday's not until like,, 5 months

 

 **yung money** @ketchupkin

help daehwi @mydaehwi get to 1k hoes *steam emoji* *xD emoji*

 

 **i miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@ketchupkin i want to block u.

 

 **beaver head** @pwj99_

FOLLOW DAEHWI @mydaehwi SO HE LEAVES ME ALONE THANKS!!

 

 **i miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ IF I GET 2 1K ILL HUNT DOWN JEOJANG FOR U

 

 **beaver head**  @pwj99_

@mydaehwi FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 

 

 **beaver head** @pwj99_

FOLLOW @mydaehwi RIGHT NOW

 

 **baeJIN in ur area** @baejinXD

@pwj99_ imagine being THAT desperate ladies............

 

 **♡linnie** **♡** @rapguan

.........who is jeojang

 

 **beaver head** @pwj99_

@rapguan U DON'T KNOW JEOJANG?

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

@pwj99_ I'M NOT KOREAN

 

 **beaver head** @pwj99_

@rapguan NO EXCUSE @mistrehuang DO U KNOW JEOJANG

 

 **justín** @mistrehuang

@pwj99_ @rapguan ofc i know jeojang who am i, an animal?

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

@mistrehuang @pwj99_ i hate this fucking family

 

 **ha minho** @ha_min_ho

straight up do you guys ever shut up lol

 

 **ha minho** @ha_min_ho

talking about shit that hasn't been relevant for ages like jesus lmao

 

 **ha minho** @ha_min_ho

"but jeo-" ppl are dying karen shut the fuck up!! no one cares!

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

.

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

if someone annoys u wouldnt it make sense to just unfollow?

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

idk jus saying

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

he's just a kid, let him have his fun...

 

 **the eve supremacist** @ongnator

imagine being so powerful u manage to annoy daniel........

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

@ongnator lmao i'm talking abt him again

 

 **the eve supremacist** @ongnator

@imdirtydan WHOM??

 

 **tongue emoji** @imdirtydan

@ongnator ** *****

 

 **the eve supremacist** @ongnator

@imdirtydan dude im so fricking tired of him goddd i blocked him like a week ago

 

 **its a me** @ahjaessi

where is naruto when u need him amirite ladies

 

 **its a me**  @ahjaessi

tht was my response to all the vagueing on my timeline rn btw

 

 **Min Hyun** @emphwang

@ahjaessi you don't tweet for, like, a week and this is what you return with jaehwan?

 

 **Min Hyun** @emphwang

@ahjaessi i'm a little disappointed in you ngl

 

 **its a me**  @ahjaessi

@emphwang stfu plz!!

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

everyone's so active lololol & it's only like 10AM

 

 **woojin #FINDJEOJANG** @pwj99_

@rapguan OH SHIT ITS 10AM

 

 **woojin #FINDJEOJANG** @pwj99_

I HAVE MS HAN FUCK MY LIFE!!!!!

 

 **woojin #FINDJEOJANG** @pwj99_

IM BOUTTA DIE FELLAS BUT BEFORE I DO!!!! #FINDJEOJANG

 

 **woojin #FINDJEOJANG** @pwj99_

nae maeum soge jeojang park jeojang...wherever u are


	2. jihan jaehoon haeseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people are pressed, daehwi hits 1k and there's a new boy in woojin's class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter ? idk what that was . but here we go . continuing again .

**gashinators**  (7)

guanlin: y'all real talk rn

guanlin: do i look like salad fingers?

jaehwan: whomst th fucc

baejin: lin no..............

daehwi: ????

daehwi: salad fingers????

guanlin: o i forgot y'all don't know REAL MEMES

woojin: COMING FROM THE GUY WHO DOESNT KNO PARK JEOJANG??

guanlin: WHO THE FUCK IS JEOJANG??????????

seongwoo: 

seongwoo: this dashing #yung fella is jeojang

seongwoo: [sent a link] here's th blessed video

guanlin: i don't even know what's going on

daniel: he was like hgjng a youtuber or somethin

baejin: ^^

baejin: he did a skit w like his cousins girlfriend where he was flirting nd he straight up jus

baejin: "nae maeum soge jeojang noona ya!!!!!!! i will wait for u!!!!!!!! jeojang!!!!!!!!"

daniel: it was so bad godhugjgh 

jaehwan: wait so his name aint jeojang then

baejin: r u dumb hyung

jaehwan: STFU BAEJIN

woojin: its like han somethin

woojin: jihan i think idk

daniel: jihan?? i heard it was jaehoon

woojin: park jaehoon sounds thicc af

daehwi: watch tht be totally off

daehwi: watch his name b haeseok

seongwoo: haeseok sunbae........

jaehwan: if my mom named me fucking HAESEOK id become american

baejin: FUCKING MARIO KIM

daehwi: MARIO????

guanlin: oh

guanlin: anyways

guanlin: I DIDN'T GATHER U ALL HERE TO TALK ABOUT JEOJANG

guanlin: DO I OR DO I NOT LOOK LIKE SALAD FINGERS

guanlin:  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3iOROuTuMA FOR REFERENCE

guanlin: ......... guys?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

so we jus gon act like rhythm ta didnt revolutionize kpop then?

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

@ahjaessi aight hoe u have time to tweet but not to answer the gc?

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@rapguan yea bitch fuck u thts why

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok**  @pwj99_

ive seen the ninth level of hell

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok**  @pwj99_

ive seen satan in his final form

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok**  @pwj99_

& thats sayin something bc ive seen youngmin shirtless

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@pwj99_ BIG mood

 

 **big dong hyun** @dingdong98

@pwj99_ im snitching

 

 **CΛRDI Y** @ketchupkin

i fucking hate scorpios

 

 **CΛRDI Y** @ketchupkin

doesnt help that this bitch is out here with a leo moon? lock him up already

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok**  @pwj99_

@ketchupkin the @ button is rite there!

 

 **CΛRDI** **Y** @ketchupkin

in th words of cardi b noona

 

 **CΛRDI Y** @ketchupkin

"i don't bother with these hoes, don't let these hoes bother me"

 

 **big dong hyun** @dingdong98

plz help me youngmin's been obsessed with that song since it came out

 

 **CΛRDI** **Y**  @ketchupkin

i dont fuck w/ fakes (donghyun)

 

 **big dong hyun** @dingdong98

@ketchupkin we're dating u prick u have no choice but to fuck w/ me

 

 **where is skrillex** @egg3339

youngmin: im unbothered ! 8)

also youngmin: gets triggered

 

 ** **CΛRDI** **Y****  @ketchupkin

@egg3339 stfu seob ur mom is triggered

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

i hate all of my friends

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

BITCH!!!!!!! 998 FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

fucc does this mean i have 2 begin to hunt down *******

 

 **mario kim** @baejinXD

@mydaehwi !!!!!! come ovr i'll help u

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

@baejinXD @mydaehwi NO DIE HES MY BEST FRIEND

 

 **seonho :p** @seonhottie

@rapguan @baejinXD @mydaehwi k guanlin so i jus don't exist now?

 

 **♡linnie♡**  @rapguan

@seonhottie @baejinXD @mydaehwi BRO NO ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

 

 **seonho :p** @seonhottie

@rapguan @baejinXD @mydaehwi enough. the damage has been done.

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

........

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@baejinXD im coming now ^^ 

 

 **mario kim** @baejinXD

@mydaehwi !!!!!!!!! my mom made muffins

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@baejinXD OH HELL YEA

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@minkininaj ain't rlly fuck w/ me way back then

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@minkininaj but how bout NOW

 

 **looking 4 sugar daddy** @minkininaj

@ahjaessi UR A FRIEND OF A FRIEND U HAVE NO RIGHT TO SLANDER ME?????

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@minkininaj ADD ME TO THE GC OR THERE WILL BE MORE.

 

 **ANTI KIM JAEHWAN**  @minkininaj

@ahjaessi IM FILIGN A RESTRAINING ORDER

 

 **RIDEUM TA**  @ahjaessi

@minkininaj mINKI NO JUST ADD ME PLE AS E

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

1k!!!! thank u everyone wth fuhghgi

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

@mydaehwi CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **i still miss u hyuna** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ HYUNG IM HUNTING 4 HIM RN

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

@mydaehwi I OWE U MY LIFE MY BOY

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

oh worm there is a new boy in my ethics class

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

HES IN MY SEAT FUCK NO!!!!!!!!!

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

"hey, my name's park jihoon!" FAMILIAR NAME SOUNDING ASS BITCH! GET OUTTA MY SEAT!

 

 **jihan jaehoon haeseok** @pwj99_

i'm so pressed stay tuned aftr class for a thread

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **♡linnie** **♡**  @rapguan

do i fucking look like salad fingers or not


	3. woojin's thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin is just very passionate about this topic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay~ i was overseas duhji but im back now!!!

**thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

thread on 2days CURSED ethics class

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ first! u wanna kno why im in ethics? TOO BAD. I DON KNO EITHER. IM TRYNA BE A DANCER. TF.

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ okay so jihak or w/e JIHOON sits in my seat & im like???? tf u doing pussyboi

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ my name is scribbled on th chair is pink glittery permanent marker! (plz dont tell principal kim) up u go!

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ its not even like there were no more options??? like there were 3 & 2 empty seats on each side RESPECTIVELY

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ but kk u do u ig

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ i let him sit there out of th goodness of my heart but thats when i realize i made a Mistake

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ this boy.....CANNOT SIT STILL? hes twirling his pencil in his hand & biting on it & hes chewing on the laces on his hoodie

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ i mean ig hes cute but he was also FLIRTING WITH KANG MINA ALL CLASS???

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ ITS HIS FIRST DAY & HES ALREADY FINESSED SOME1

  

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ do u kno how uncomfy it is 2 sit thru kang mina staring at him all class nd him winking? LIKE GOD? 

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ mina girl u can do better!

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ ALSO HES THE SECOND PARK IN THIS CLASS NOW PPL KEEP CALLING US 2PARK

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ i miss being 1park...........

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ now u may b wondering. park woojinsus: why are u annoyed? heres why

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ 1) i tried 2 talk to him. i was ignored.

2) prof eun literally loves him so much MORE THAN SHE LOVES ME

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ 3) his wink . its so familiar & im annoyed

4) HE SHARES A NAME W JEOJANG I FOUND OUT HIS NAME AFTR EXTENSIVE RESEARCH

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ wanna die. wht if hes jeojang. wht kind of au? 

 

 **boycott buzzfeed**  @dingdong98

@pwj99_ i literally could have told u that

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@dingdong98 fuck out of my thread?

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ ANYWAYS my MAN SHARES A NAME W THIS RAT?

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ 

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ @mydaehwi u know him. u know park jihoon.

 

 **daehwi ♡ jinwhi** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ oH ur talking abt chubby faced park jihoon????

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ @mydaehwi yea stoopid

 

 **daehwi ♡ jinhwi** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ yea he went 2 my school last year i was his fave junior

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ @mydaehwi blocked............

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ OH LLMAO ALSO PROFESSOR EUN ASSIGNED ME 2 TUTOR HIM SO HE CAN CATCH UP IN CLASS

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ main reason im annoyed is i told him tht he was sitting in my seat after class & he just

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ "oh :) haha well, i hope u dont mind me sitting in it from now on~"

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ 

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ he jus texted me. he used a kaomoji fucking bye

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@pwj99_ thread END

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: hey (´ ∀ ` *)

woojin: o worm hey jihoon

jihoon: can you send me pics of the notes you've taken so far this year?

jihoon: it'll be easier that way and you can get rid of me quicker lol

woojin: what if i dont wanna

jihoon: ???

jihoon: uh u kinda have to lol professor eun assigned u to help me

woojin: ill make a bargain with u

jihoon: park woojin this isnt something u bargain,

woojin: LISTEN...........PUNK

jihoon: ur a scorpio arent u

woojin: .....how did u know

woojin: ANYWAYS. give me back my seat & ill give u the notes

jihoon: no lol

jihoon: im sorry........but mina sits like right in front of u so like.....this is my seat now

woojin: u already have a CRUSH on her????

woojin: its been a day

jihoon: I DONT LMAO

jihoon: she just has cool earrings

woojin: .............

woojin: i mean she kinda does doesnt she

jihoon: they twinkle & shit when she turns to look at the door

woojin: word..........honestly u have a point

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

update: mistre park is actually kinda nice lmao

 

 **thicc & annoyed **@pwj99_

did i rlly write tht hate thread just 2 become his friend 2 seconds later......

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: yea

jihoon: also i think my pants erased ur sparkly glitter pen name from the seat

woojin: FUCK YOU

jihoon: dude be nice its been 3 seconds

woojin: ur rite ur rite.............

woojin: uh?? lets just meet up at mcdonalds after school or somethin

jihoon: why lol u can just send the notes

woojin: ik binch but some stuff has to be explained ig

woojin: ethics is weird af

jihoon: true

jihoon: alright meet me at the one near hanseok park then

woojin: tf is that

jihoon: ........ meet me by the gates of the school alright

woojin: gotcha

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **pennywise x jungkook** @ahjaessi

@pwj99_ HA DUMB BTICH

 

 **thicc & annoyed** @pwj99_

@ahjaessi STFU


	4. wheres woojie boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tensions run high between the non-college students, jaehwan's dreams come true and woojin is straight up chillin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry fuhjfn updates might be slower nowadays bc im abroad in america!!

**nu'boyz on the block** (5)

_aron added jaehwan to the chat_

jaehwan: wot

aron: THERE .

jaehwan: oH WORM THIS IS TH GC.........

jonghyun: kick him kick him kick him

aron: he THREATENED ME I CANT

jonghyun: he what..................

jaehwan: cant believe it.......im finally a nu'est squad member

dongho: stFU

jaehwan: OH BABE UR HERE ?

jonghyun: bABE?

dongho: ur MOMS A BABE KIM JAEHWAN

minki: aaron kwak ur fuckigng dead 2 me

aron: I WAS THREATENED

minki: with wh A T

dongho: ^^^^^^^^^

jonghyun: hyung all offence but ur a pussy ass bitch

minki: WORD

dongho: WE WERE ALL THREATNED BUT WE DIDNT CRACC

minhyun: why are you all spamming tf

minhyun: can a lady not get her beauty rest now

jaehwan: minHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!

minhyun: o

_minhyun left the chat_

_jonghyun added minhyun to the chat_

jonghyun: if we suffer, u suffer

jaehwan: minhyun hyung ddaranghaeyo

minhyun: i want to Block You

minhyun: we're partners on 7 projects & suddenly you swear we're besties

jaehwan: r u saying we arent besties

dongho: oh tea...

minki: RITE

aron: i cant take this ...

minki: U ADDEDHIM IN THE FIRST PLACE

jaehwan: ok ok fuhjnbh ill leave if u all want gjikngi i jus wanted 2 say hi

minhyun: hi jaehwan

jaehwan: hi hyung <3

jaehwan: okie dokie bye chingus

_jaehwan left the chat_

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **lemonade lovers intl** @ahjaessi

o worm ok

 

 **lemonade lovers intl** @ahjaessi

ah

 

 **lemonade lovers intl** @ahjaessi

i dont feel 2 good suddenly hugjgju

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **judge judy's hoes** (9)

guanlin: ATTENTION!!

guanlin: guess whom got the highest score in his grade in math

guanlin: ill give u a hint: he doesnt have a dae or a hwi in his name

daehwi: STFU LAI

daehwi: I HATET HIS

jisung: my son......congratulations

daniel: OH HELL YEA GUANLIN

seongwoo: since when r u good at math ?

daehwi: he cheated off of seonho

baejin: so how did he ....... get th highest grade

guanlin: STFU DAEHWIHFJNGHU DONT EXPOSE ME

seongwoo: sO U DID CHEAT?

guanlin: HHHHHHH WHAT MATTERS IS THT I GOT 1ST AND DAEHWI GOT 3RD

woojin: hHAHAHAHAHA

seongwoo: ay yo wooj where u at homie

woojin: im giving mistre jihak the ethics notes

daehwi: its jihoon ugly

woojin: OOHHHHH IM SO SORRY

daehwi: u should be im a jihoonator

daniel: a........jihoonator

guanlin: why not jihoonist

jisung: ^^

baejin: jihoonist >>>> jihoonator

daehwi: i SAID what i SAID

seongwoo: so r u two a thing now

jisung: please seongwoo

jisung: woojin in a relationship is almost as tragic as guanlin rapping

guanlin: u know what HYUNG

guanlin: FUCK U

_guanlin left the chat_

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **bay bee gorl** @mistrehuang

i hope mr jeong cries himself 2 sleep 2nite for grading me last

 

 **oong oong oong** @WOONGIE

@mistrehuang its what u deserve

 

 **timmy thicks bf** @seonhottie

@WOONGIE @mistrehuang justin ah .................... whts ur damage

 

 **bay bee gorl** @mistrehuang

@seonhottie @WOONGIE SHUT UP!!!!!!! AT LEAST I DIDNT CHEAT LIKE SOME1 @rapguan

 

 **1st in mathematics** @rapguan

@mistrehuang @seonhottie @WOONGIE blocked!

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

minhyun: hey, how are you feeling?

jaehwan: i've seen better days

minhyun: what's the matter?

jaehwan: ah

jaehwan: don't worry it's nothing it's just my chest lmao

minhyun: oh

minhyun: tell sewoon to unlock your room door please

jaehwan: ??

minhyun: i'm bringing some of minki's medicine & donghos ice cream

jaehwan: ,,,,,he eats ice cream??

minhyun: crazy i know right omg

jaehwan: okay the doors unlocked

minhyun: be there in 5 

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **there r 2 genders: ve & gan** @ketchupkin

ayo wheres woojie boy

 

 **there r 2 genders: ve & gan** @ketchupkin

@pwj99_ where u at homie

 

 **pomegranate peel off face mask** @pwj99_

@ketchupkin studying 8]

 

 **there r 2 genders: ve & gan** @ketchupkin

@pwj99_ r u serious

 

 **pomegranate peel off face mask** @pwj99_

@ketchupkin nah LMAO im watchin 90 day fiance nd doing a face mask wyd

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

youngmin: so this jihoon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

woojin: hfjnfuji we studied like once

woojin: nd half of it was him talking about kang minas earrings So

youngmin: wow a date!!!1

woojin: stfu?

woojin: i still feel so bitchy abt writing a hate thread nd he turned out 2 be ok LMAO

youngmin: ur a scorpio its expected

youngmin: UHFJIBF IM KIDDING

youngmin: but bro its okay

youngmin: IT WASNT EVEN A HATE THREAD JUS U GOING "yo screw this guy"

woojin: U KNOW I OVERRTHINK!!!!!!!!

youngmin: JSUT STFU

youngmin: IM COMING OVER SAVE ME SOME POMEGRANATE PEEL OFF FACE MASK

woojin: I SAVED U A WHOLE PACKET

youngmin: fuck i love my fans

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **pomegranate peel off face mask** @pwj99_

YOOOOO I JUS FOUND JIHAKS TWITTERHBGJNHG

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **i hate hotels** @jiHON

oh boy ok new Start lets go

 


	5. am i ur son or my moms son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samuel has 4 tutors, and one of them happens to be mister jihoon. also: daehwi is tired of all the fake friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way ive written this is that daehwi, guanlin + all the other hs kids go to an international school in korea lmao. also??tag urself im me trying 2 write a story when im dumb myself LMAO if i was woojin i probs wldnt have realized either nglgujihu

**samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

I GOT MY BITCHASS TUTOR TO MAKE A TWT LMAO!

 

 **jisungie → S♡NE** @yoonjsung

@savageafnochill_5 ???

 

 **jisungie → S♡NE** @yoonjsung

@savageafnochill_5 Me and Jonghyun already have Twitters?

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@yoonjsung oh no not u guys my other tutor

 

 **im watching you cheol** @jongghyun

@savageafnochill_5 @yoonjsung Samuel how many tutors do you need?

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@jongghyun @yoonjsung uhm lemme think

 

 **jisungie → S♡NE**  @yoonjsung

@savageafnochill_5 @jongghyun Honestly at this point all your tutors should start a support group

 

 **yes taehyun** @nohtae 

@yoonjsung @jongghyun @savageafnochill_5 i'd like to come out as samuel's tutor as well

 

 **JOOSTIN** @mistrehuang

HOW TF WAS I LAST ON THE EXAM & NOT SAMUEL???

 

 **JOOSTIN** @mistrehuang

HE'S OUT HERE WITH 4 TUTORS?? WE ONLY HAVE LIKE 8 SUBJECTS???

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@mistrehuang because i actually apply myself, binch

 

 **my english name is chad** @seonhoe

one time justin asked me if 3x200 was 00 because there are two 0's in 200

 

 **JOOSTIN** @mistrehuang

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

ANYWAYS

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@jiHON BUDDY SAY HI TO TWT

 

 **i hate hotels** @jiHON

@savageafnochill_5 samuel you do know i've had twitter before right

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@jiHON wtf are u serious

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **i hate hotels**  followed _jisungie → S♡NE, im watching you cheol, yes taehyun, JOOSTIN_ and _my english name is chad_

 **where is bbh**  followed _i hate hotels_

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 

daehwi: hey buddy

daehwi: you're in park woojin's ethics class??

jihoon: wait omg daehwi?? from tan international??

jihoon: and oh uhm hi yeah ig

daehwi: !!! yh u remember me??

daehwi: th school name is still so gross 2 me

jihoon: YEAH MRS DO LOVED YOU

daehwi: ik :'^( she left when u did

daehwi: BUT! u have some explaining to do

jihoon: ??

daehwi: i found somethin very

daehwi: inch resting

daehwi: *** **** call me .

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

current mood

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

sometimes i wonder if ****** is rlly tht dumb or if im just beyond smart,

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

Sorry losers and haters, but my I.Q. is one of the highest -and you all know it! Please don't feel so stupid or insecure,it's not your fault.

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

jk i came back 2 korea to avoid his chester the cheetah cosplay ass

 

 **reveluv #1** @baejinXD

daehwi worries me sometimes

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

@baejinXD i found him.

 

 **reveluv #1** @baejinXD

@mydaehwi whom

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

@baejinXD H E

 

 **reveluv #1** @baejinXD

@mydaehwi oH

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jihoon: tbh dude

jihoon: isn't it like

jihoon: obvious i'm jeojang lmao

daehwi: u rite

jihoon: ok so woojin's like

jihoon: obsessed with it then

daehwi: he has a poster on his door that says "nae room soge jeojang" hyung

jihoon: that's kinda cute ngl

daehwi: ew

daehwi: he's salty the official acc never followed him back

jihoon: I LOST THE PASSWORD

daehwi: HIS TWITTER IS PWJ99_ BTW

 

jihoon: so he got u to hunt me down lmao

daehwi: yh but he did the job for me so B)

daehwi: im not gna tell him lmaooo this is too fun

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

[posted a photo] with th hyungs xp

 

 **luv me some snagpaca** @dingdong98

@pwj99_ delete it fat

 

 **luv me some dongjin** @ketchupkin

@dingdong98 @pwj99_ snagpaca?? is tht the best u can come up with???

 

 **luv me some dongjin** @ketchupkin

@pwj99_ ur doing amazing sweetie

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

am i ur son @dingdong98 or my moms son @ketchupkin

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ u aLL GOT TOGETHER,DID FACE MASKS,ORDERED PIZZA & CHILLED W/OUT ME????

 

 **luv me some snagpaca** @dingdong98

@mydaehwi SON

 

 **luv me some snagpaca** @dingdong98

@mydaehwi WE CALLED U LIKE 8 TIMES EACH & U IGNORED ALL OF THEM

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

@dingdong98 SRS?? IM RUNNING OVER NOW

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

@mydaehwi WE SAVED U A MASK AND QUARTER OF THE BOX

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

@pwj99_ THANK U HYUNGS ILY

 

 **where is bbh** @mydaehwi

wait is youngmin hyungs hair green

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang!** @jiHON

hm

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang!** followed  _luv me some dongpaca_

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

?????

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

oH

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

FFFFFFFF

 

 **luv me some dongpaca** @pwj99_

dELETE BUTTON  **B** ROKE


	6. jnugjinuig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan makes a big discovery about himself, and it's not that he's a little bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B) idk what i'm doing

**jaejuan** @ahjaessi

10 haunting photos taken before disaster

 

 **stream one more time** @imdirtydan

@ahjaessi wish i had context

 

 **kowboy** @kwakron

@ahjaessi FFFFF CHOKE JAEHWANBDHNFU

 

 **Min Hyun is tired**  @emphwang

someone edit jaehwan's face onto that selfie & then edit me punching it

 

 **poker face was thtt bitch** @minkininaj

[posted a photo] we love modern art @emphwang @ahjaessi

 

 **jaejuan** @ahjaessi

@minkininaj HUJNDUH

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **me me big boys** (8)

daniel: so,,,,,mr kim

woojin: fAKE RAT SWITCHING UP ON US

jaehwan: NO!!!!

jisung: i'm confused

guanlin: same hyung hgjhguh

daniel: !!!! jaehwan interacted with nu'est again

baejin: isnt he friends with minhyun tho

jaehwan: uhm

jaehwan: kinda?? idk like 45%

jaehwan: i think

woojin: u think

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

jaehwan: hey are we friends

minhyun: ???

minhyun: i consider you a friend

jaehwan: oh

jaehwan: uhm

jaehwan: okay thanks that's all

minhyun: do you consider me a friend jaehwan

jaehwan: ofc i do

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **me me big boys** (8)

jaehwan: frICk

jisung: what happened jaehwan??

seongwoo: oohhhh i know that frick

daniel: yh same

seongwoo: daniel, jaehwan & i have a Telepathic connection

daniel: ^^

woojin: what did th frick mean then

daniel: jaehwans been diagnosed with gonorrhea 

seongwoo: ^^ i was thinking the exact thing, we really are connected

jaehwan: NO WTF

guanlin: yall mad weird ugnjguh

daniel: srsly tho whats up

jisung: i wanna know too

daehwi: hyung fighting

jaehwan: i've realized something

seongwoo: im glad u finally realized ur a little bitch

jaehwan: HYUGJNG

daniel: BE NICE SEONGWOO

seongwoo: ok ok,,

jaehwan: uhm uhm uhm

jaehwan: we are aware of sir hwang

guanlin: that we are

baejin: mhm

jaehwan: so i think i'm gay

jaehwan: and i have a crush on him

jaehwan: lol

guanlin: MY COMING OUT STORY?!?! (I ALMOST DIED!!!!!!!!!)

jaehwan: whAT

jisung: i'm proud of you

jisung: for being able to come out to us

daehwi: same hyung

daehwi: that takes a lot of courage & i'm glad you trusted us enough

guanlin: ^^

baejin: ^^ word kim jaehwan u may be a little bitch but u a brave one

jaehwan: ????? im ur hyung u should respect me??????

seongwoo: u know we wldnt have cared tho right

seongwoo: like

seongwoo: im gay too

woojin: whAT

daniel: ????? seongwoo and i are dating

woojin: r u serious

baejin: woOJIN ARE U BLINDHGUG

seongwoo: oh my god

daehwi: WOOJINGHJGH

jaehwan: RHUJRI

jisung: wait wait

jisung: okay so you like minhyun?

jaehwan: i think so

jaehwan: but he's straight so lmao

guanlin: nah remember back like 2 years ago when tht pic of him getting it on with minki happened

woojin: Guan Lin No

jaehwan: oh

guanlin: nO THEY ARENT TOGETHER

jaehwan: are you sure

jaehwan: they could be idk

jaehwan: they seem close

seongwoo: lOOK WHAT U DID GUANLIN NOW HES TYPING PROPERLY

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **jaejuan** @ahjaessi

sometimes being Alive

 

 **jaejuan** @ahjaessi

is Worse

 

 **primadonna girl >:)** @yoonjsung

@ahjaessi sometimes getting advice from people who care about you

 

 **primadonna girl >:)** @yoonjsung

@ahjaessi Helps

 

 **nyahee :3c** @bigmouf

sometimes my mouf

 

 **nyahee :3c** @bigmouf

be Big

 

 **jaejuan** @ahjaessi

@bigmouf gUNHEE STfU NGHJGNUJI

 

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **:/** @pwj99_

plz unfollow me demon how am i supposed 2 vague u now?

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang!** @jiHON

[posted a photo] study sesh with @savageafnochill_5 B)

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang!** @jiHON

.............

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang!** @jiHON

again

 

 **samuwuel** @savageafnochill_5

@jiHON hyung~ ur embarrassing me uwu

 

 **168cm of swagger** @nohtae

@jiHON who is th dude in the yellow,,,,,,,

 

 **nae coffin soge jeojang** **!** @jiHON

@nohtae my friend sungwoon! he was my tutor back at my old school

 

 **168cm of swagger** @nohtae

@jiHON interesting

 

⇣⇣⇣

 

 **:/** @pwj99_

NOTICE & CALL ME OUT DAMMIT

 

 **jackie chan supremacist** @baejinXD

@pwj99_ imagine being THAT desperate....

 

 **:/** @pwj99_

@baejinXD STFU!!!!!!!!!

 

 


End file.
